


Finally

by flavoring



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavoring/pseuds/flavoring
Summary: It was definitely long overdo, but better late than never, right?





	Finally

Jisung was unsatisfied with today’s recording, prompting him to go back to the studio at 1AM. It was no secret that the members of Stray Kids were night owls whether they wanted to be or not; it was a given to be meandering around Seoul during the Witching Hour, new songs or new choreography or new variety shows saturating their thoughts.

Jisung turned on the equipment in the studio before rehearsing, the new rap shooting out of his lips flawlessly, though to him, it was anything but. In the middle of the second verse, the door creaked open. Minho’s head peered through the opening before smiling lopsidedly at the sight of Jisung.

"I thought you’d be here," he spoke into the silent studio, closing the door and walking over to the other member. "You’re too pretty to walk alone at this hour, so I’m walking you back later." Minho tapped Jisung’s cheek gently with a smile and followed it by leaning in.

Jisung swerved, accustomed to the older member attempting to kiss him. "Wah, Minho, why do you always do that?" He laughed, but genuine curiosity could be felt seeping through the question. Minho sat on the bench and folded his hands, brow wrinkled, all traces of their typical silliness gone.

"Since we’re alone, I guess I should answer honestly for once, yeah?"

Jisung felt nerves attack his stomach, already knowing the answer. Already knowing what he’d respond to Minho. Already knowing what he hoped would happen after. He laughed a little as he pulled on his earring. "W-well, yes, answer honestly, hyung."

Minho took a deep breath, hand to his heart, and laughed loudly. "Woah, I didn’t think I’d be nervous!"

Jisung walked over to sit next to him and pulled him into a goofy side hug. "Ahh, Minho, it’s just me! Say it."

Minho’s eyes looked into his, anxiety slowly being replaced with his usual confidence. His cheeks inflated with a deep breath that he let out slowly. "I try to kiss you because... I. Want. You."

 _Knew it_. Jisung finally heard what he’d been waiting for and relished it, butterflies invading his lower stomach at the implications.

"H-how do you want me?" Jisung stammered, cautious as to how to proceed.

"In every way." Minho’s answer was accompanied by a fire in his eyes that turned Jisung’s legs to jelly and his dick, well, to the opposite.

With a gulp, Jisung summoned the courage to reply, "Hyung, I want you too." The crinkled eyes that accompanied Minho’s intoxicating smile made Jisung soften. "But not in front of the cameras, okay? Or the members," he added quickly. Minho nodded in understanding.

"So... can I try again?" Minho said, his goofy smile something that never stopped making Jisung’s heart flutter. The corner of Jisung’s lip curled up as he nodded.

They both closed their eyes as Minho leaned in, reaching up to hold Jisung by the nape of his neck. His fingers gently gripped the hair gathered there as their lips met, all soft and all hunger, Minho’s tongue licking Jisung’s bottom lip before slipping into his mouth to touch his. Minho tasted sweet, and Jisung was immediately addicted. He felt his dick stir, so he pulled away to catch his breath and calm himself down.

"Finally," Minho said to no one in particular, smiling softly. He leaned back into Jisung, only to be stopped by a hand to his chest. He frowned before receiving the reason:

"I, umm, I need to calm down." Blush stainied his cheeks.

"Do you need to? Because I can think of something better," Minho smirked, hand placed on Jisung’s thigh and gliding up, dangerously close to his ever-growing member.

Jisung’s heart was on hyper drive, mouth almost too dry to say, "But-but what if someone comes in?"

"The door is locked, it’s 1AM, and I can see you want to." Minho’s eyes drank up the sight of Jisung’s pants, which were straining with every word out of the other member’s mouth. Minho’s hand ghosted over the area, an act that caused Jisung to gasp and cling onto Minho’s jacket.

"Let me help you, baby."

Minho’s words were all that was needed to convince Jisung. He nodded, fingers tightening their hold on the other’s sleeve.

"Up."

Jisung responded to the command to be dragged between Minho’s legs and pushed down again, back flush against Minho’s chest. Minho rested his chin on Jisung’s shoulder, warm breath against his ear, and began unbuckling Jisung’s pants. Anticipation sent shocks of lust through the younger’s abdomen.

When the belt was off, Minho pulled Jisung’s pants to his feet so they could be kicked off. He placed his hand over Jisung’s covered crotch gently and asked, "are you sure?"

Jisung involuntarily thrust into the other’s hand as he said yes.

With a smile at his partner’s eagerness, Minho tucked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down, where they received the same treatment as the pants that preceded them.

Jisung’s exposed cock hit his abdomen. He suddenly felt self conscious, but Minho’s hum in approval dissipated his worries.

Minho began to nibble at Jisung’s ear as his hand worked down his chest in agonizingly slow increments. Jisung squirmed, prompting Minho to push his feet over Jisung’s and pull, spreading his legs and holding him still. The sensual movement caused Jisung to let his head thump back onto Minho’s shoulder, eyes closing.

Minho released Jisung’s earlobe once his hand reached his aching dick. Jisung inhaled sharply through his mouth as Minho, starting at the base, stroked upwards.

Slowly, Minho pumped up and down, holding Jisung’s trembling legs apart. When pre-cum started gathering at his head, Minho gathered it with a dexterous hand movement and swiped it down the length, quickening his pace with the aid of the lubricant. Jisung moaned at the speed and reached an arm back to grab onto the back of Minho’s head, fingers digging into the flesh.

Minho nudged Jisung’s head to the side and began kissing along his neck, stopping to bite his shoulder gently.

"D-don’t mark me," Jisung stammered, sure that the other members would be very curious as to how he ended up with a bite mark on his shoulder.

"Right, sorry," Minho said, pressing a quick kiss to the area. Though he was okay with a secret relationship, he was bit disappointed that the others would never know that Jisung was his. That Jisung was unraveling at the touch of his hand. That Jisung’s whimpers were so fucking hot it was killing him.

"What do you want, Jisung?" Minho ended his question by licking along his neck, stopping to kiss the crook of his jaw. Instead of answering the question, Jisung moaned and thrust his hips up.

"Tell me."

"I- I— _fuck_ Minho!" Jisung cried as Minho’s hand squeezed the base of the head and proceeded to rub the sensitive area.

"Say my name again," Minho breathed out as his hard dick began to press insistently on Jisung’s back.

" _Minho-hyung_ you’re so good." The muscles in Jisung’s thighs were beginning to tighten as his orgasm neared. His head lolled so his cheek was against Minho’s shoulder, neck exposed once more to his partner’s greedy tongue.

"Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum where the others are gonna record not knowing you were getting fucked so good?" Minho began pumping Jisung’s dick quickly, the recipient quaking.

"Minho I’m—"

Jisung’s cum spilled onto Minho’s hand. He gasped in pleasure, eyes wide and mouth open. Minho continued stroking to help him ride out his orgasm, heart warm for the man who had so easily fallen apart for him. He was eager to make it happen again.

When Jisung finally stilled, he turned to look at the other member, a soft smile gracing his face.

"What?" Minho laughed, wiping his hand on his shirt.

Jisung turned so he could nuzzle into his neck. He may be a lead rapper, but as proven by his affinity for lyrical songs, he was soft as hell.

Minho wrapped his arms around the man. "So was that okay?"

Jisung looked up incredulously. "Are you kidding me? Yes, yes, it was okay," he said. "And now I’m returning the favor." An adorably defiant look overtook his face.

"Wha- you don’t have to, Jisung," Minho assured, sitting up straight as Jisung slid to the ground and began fingering Minho’s belt. His dick was so hard it hurt, but Jisung was new at this stuff; he didn’t want to go too fast.

"I want to, please," Jisung replied as his belt was finally undone.

Minho wasn’t going to argue. He sighed in relief when his cock was released from the confines of his pants, head already beading with pre-cum.

"Wo," Jisung gasped, looking intently at Minho’s dick.

"Stop staring," Minho whined, pushing Jisung’s head back.

"Sorry, it’s just, I’ve never done this before."

Before Minho could assure him that he didn’t have to continue, Jisung grabbed his dick, settled between the other’s legs, and softly lapped at the head.

"Fuck, Jisung!" Minho cried.

Encouraged, Jisung licked the underside of his dick all the way down, then back up again, ending at the tip, which he sucked tentatively. In response, Minho moaned and set his hand on Jisung’s head, fingers taking a frantic hold on his long hair.

Their eyes locked. Minho’s lips were slightly parted, breath coming out in quick pants of longing. As Jisung slowly took Minho’s length into his mouth, their eyes maintained connected. The hooded eyes of the recipient were far gone, drowning in lust, and the younger took it as motivation.

He felt Minho’s dick hit the back of his throat and gagged slightly, a reflex that triggered a spurt of saliva.

Minho said: "Shit, careful," but Jisung had already moved on to continue his mission. Maintaining his cheeks hollow, he pulled up to the head, then back down, provoking a moan from Minho, who squeezed his eyes shut.

Jisung’s hot mouth on his cock was more than he’d anticipated. Just the scenario of having the man he liked on his knees, taking him in like a sacred fruit, had him reeling. His tongue was working it’s way around his length as he continued to bob his head, and Minho was _so fucking gone_.

"Oh my god Jisung you’re doing so good..." His words slurred in his inebriation, his entire body drunk on the man in front of him.

Remembering Minho’s attention to his head when he’d been relieving him, Jisung pulled up to pay special attention to the sensitive area. His tongue swirled around it, a dance that was accompanied by persistent suction that had Minho at a loss. The silence was permeated only by the sloppy wet sound of Jisung sucking on the head; he knew he was doing okay by glancing up at Minho to see his mouth slack, eyes shut, shuddering at the motions of the other man.

Jisung slid down again, this time pushing further so Minho’s dick was hitting the back of his throat consistently, even sliding down a bit. Copious saliva aided the process, something that would have been gross had Jisung not been encouraged by the sounds Minho started making.

"Mmmhh, Jisung, _fuuuuck_..." Minho was practically melting under his partner’s attention. "I’m so close." His words were thick with arousal and his hips began to squirm at his impending release.

Jisung brought his hands to the other’s hips to steady him, continuing his ferverous performance. His jaw was feeling the strain, but it was easily overshadowed by the reaction he was getting.

"Jisung, Jisung, _Jisung_ , I’m going to—" Before he could finish, Jisung pulled off with a _pop_ and began pumping at Minho’s dick furiously. He just about screamed as he doubled over, his cum shooting out in thick ribbons onto Jisung’s shirt. Despite the mess, he kept pumping slowly until Minho’s legs released their tension, orgasm having fully been realized.

Minho opened an eye to look at Jisung, who was rubbing his jaw.

"Fuck, I didn’t know it was this hard to suck a dick," he groaned.

"Sorry," Minho replied, reaching out to participate in the soothing of Jisung’s jaw.

"Nah, it’s okay. I just need more practice." His words had Minho gulping in anticipation.

"I guess I’ll have to show you some of my tricks," he said with a smile.

"Hmm, I’m looking forward to it."

They both gingerly rose to put their pants back on, but took their cum-stained shirts off. Though it was late, Jisung still hadn’t recorded, and the members had probably noticed they were gone, they flopped back onto the couch, Minho holding onto Jisung from behind. Minho cuddled into Jisung’s neck, the latter’s earring tickling his cheek.

"I’m so glad this is happening," Minho sighed.

"That what’s happening?"

"Us."

Jisung nodded in understanding, chest warming with fondness.

Sleepy from their orgasms, hearts full, the two threw their responsibilities to the wind in favor of sleeping on the couch. There was time to deal with things later, to deal with the members, the recording, the reality of the situation, later. _Later_. For now, they melted into each other, one flush against the other, and fell asleep to the beat of one another’s hearts.


End file.
